The Wonder Pets' 3rd Movie (SuperMalechi's version)
The Wonder Pets' 3rd Movie is a American children's musical photo-puppetry animated film. It was released in theaters in March 10, 2000, based on the Nick Jr show "The Wonder Pets". This film was distributed by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Little Airplane Productions. Plot The film begins as we see a lion named Bad Guy, robbing all of Denver Bank's money in 1978, until he is caught by the police dogs. He runs off into a Breakfast Buy and runs into a computer on accident, causing another computer on a higher shelf to fall onto it on its display and create a portal to the Internet. Bad Guy walks into the portal and finds himself in a city, only to be caught be the Internet Police and thrown in Internet Jail. He falls out of a tube into a prison cell where another prisoner, Brad the Tiger is. He quickly becomes friends with Bad Guy, who makes him his accomplice. 18 years later, during summer break, in at the school playground, Tuck and Ming Ming are bored with nothing to do, until Linny comes up with an idea to make a video of a train rescuing the other. Once the Wonder Pets go in the classroom, they put the USB in the computer onto the video camera, and Linny opens up BlueTube to upload it, by the time Ollie hops from his warren. However during uploading, their computer freezes and shuts down, and it also shuts off the power in the room. But after a few seconds, the computer has a blinding white flash that begins to suck up random things in the classroom. Linny and Tuck hide under the table, while Ming Ming and Ollie try to escape, but fail and get sucked in. They end up in the internet and check out lots of sites including the Legend of Zelda site, the Ivona site, and even the Super Mario site, only to find Bowser emerging from the picture, which he threatens to get them, and he begins to chase Ming Ming and Ollie. Meanwhile, Linny and Tuck see that Ollie and Ming Ming are sucked in the computer and go to look for them. They arrive at the site of Wikipedia and check out things such as cars, trucks and books. Then they go to the text-to-speech site (different from the Ivona site) and test the text to speech voices, like Kate, Bridget, Julie and Paul. Linny says that Julie is the best. After that, they go to the site about railroads and check out lots of trains such as steam engines and Diesel engines. While Linny and Tuck's search for their friends, Ming Ming and Ollie are still chased by Bowser and accidentally sit on the a sentences that leads on the eBay site, and they end up in there. They check out lots of stuff such as video tapes, trains, toys and books. Ming Ming thinks video tapes are awesome. And Ollie thinks books are awesome too. Then they go to the Nintendo 64 site to check out video games for Nintendo 64. Ollie believes that Super Mario 64 is the best game, while as Ming Ming believes that Mario Kart 64 is the best as well. Then, they go to a swimming pool place, which is a website, and they jump in the swimming pool. They then meet Twinkle the Elf. And the three swim together, Suddenly, Linny and Tuck shoe up and find them, as Ming Ming has told them that Bowser is chasing after her and Ollie. So, the Wonder Pets and Twinkle are looking for Bowser. On the way to find them, they enter the Best Buy wiki site, and find an iPhone that costs 87 dollars. And they continue to find Bowser, and finally catch up with him in Super Smash Bros 64's Mushroom Kingdom level. The Wonder Pets use a fan blower and it blows Bowser to his demise. Twinkle leaves, while the Wonder Pets return to the classroom as well as the few things that are sucked on the computer. The Wonder Pets then create a surprise cake. And the movie ends as they eat their pieces of cake. Cast *Sofie Zamchick as Linny the Guniea Pig *Teala Dunn as Turtle Tuck *Dancia Lee as Ming Ming Duckling *Lucien Douglas as Ollie the Bunny *Scott Burns as King Bowser Koopa *Julie Kavern as Twinkle the Elf Notes *Linny has her Season 2-present voice and Season 1-present design. *Tuck has his Season 1-present voice and design. *Ming Ming has her Season 1-present voice and design. *The Linny voice is a mix of the ones from "Save the Platypus" and "Back To Kalmazoo". *The musical arrangements from "Monsters Inc" are used. *When Ming Ming and Ollie are screaming as they get sucked into the computer, Ming Ming's scream is the same scream from "Here's Ollie" (when Ollie still can't sleep) and Ollie's scream is the same as Patrick's first scream from "Scaredy Pants!" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with Lucien Douglas' Late 1998-2000 voice. *When Linny and Tuck scream as they land on the text to speech site, Linny's scream is the same scream from "In the Land of Oz" (when the Wonder Pets are riding on the bike while being blown to the sky by the tornado), except it was double slown down, and Tuck's scream is the same scream from "Save the Visitor" (when Tuck suddenly sees the visitor). *During a scene which Linny and Tuck land on the text to speech site, the last part of Tales from the Swamp (a) is used, except it was mixed with a Randy Newman arrangement. *During a scene which Linny checks out text to speech voices, Hilo March is used, but mixed with a Randy Newman arrangement. It would be also used in the Nickelodeon show "SpongeBob SquarePants", without the Randy Newman arrangement part. *When Twinkle the Elf yells "Look out below!" before she jumps into the water in a big swimming pool at the swimming pool place, *During a scene where Twinkle the Elf climbs into the big giant stairs, gets on the diving board, and jumps dives into the water, and swims into the water in a big swimming pool at the big swimming pool place, the music from The Letter in the Swimming Pool Segment from Sesame Street is used, expect It was mixed with a Randy NewmN arrangement. *The "If I Didn't Have You!" song plays during the end credits, which also has outtakes. This song was sung by Sofie Zamchick as Linny (with her Season 2-present voice), Teala Dunn as Turtle Tuck and Dancia Lee as Ming Ming, as uses the same arrangements from the version sung by Mike and Sulley. Twinkle the Elf swimming in the swimming pool Transcript SuperMalechi will add more words for this whole transcript right now. * Category:1999 episodes Category:1999 Home Videos Category:Wonder Pets Episodes